


Wedding Season

by yaustalla333



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaustalla333/pseuds/yaustalla333
Summary: Debbie and Lou get married on the beach in the summer surrounded by six of their closest friends and it's very soft and gay because every month is pride month now that this movie has been released to the public.





	1. The Wedding

They dance to Amy Winehouse’s “Valerie” at their wedding. It’s showstoppingly beautiful and there’s not a dry eye left among the seven guests (Debbie felt weirdly obligated to invite Tess, and to everyone’s surprise including hers she showed). The picture that sits on Lou’s bedside table now is a silver frame of them from this dance, foreheads pressed together, and cheesy smiles on their faces. Debbie looked gorgeous, as always. She wore a simple white cotton maxi length dress with white cotton lace straps designed by Rose. You couldn’t see her feet in the picture, but she was barefoot, a sharp contrast to the 4 inch wedges she had worn to the actual ceremony, despite the fact it had been on the beach. Lou was wearing a four piece suit, obviously, in baby blue, one of her best 12 colors. She had gone for a more simplistic approach to accessorizing for the event, on wise counsel from her self proclaimed best man Nine Ball, which emphasized the big silver rock on her ring finger, which matched her wife’s. Despite Daphne’s protests, Tammy had officiated the ceremony. She had known the pair for the longest, and Lou’s assessment that Daphne was “too dramatic” was not entirely incorrect. The last wedding ceremony she officiated had run for about two hours, and she cried more than anyone in the audience. Amita had designed the rings, with real diamonds this time, purposely left over from Lou’s share of the Toussaint. They were truly breathtaking, the clearest cut diamonds any of the girls had ever seen in their lives. The diamonds were set in a simple platinum band, and they were nearly identical, save for the two small stones on the either side of the diamond.Debbie’s had two small dots of a sapphire gemstone, representing Lou’s birth month, and Lou’s had Opal for Debbie’s. All in all, incredibly gay. Constance, another self proclaimed best man, and Daphne, a self proclaimed Guest of Honor, had both delivered very nice, and very unplanned speeches. Constance’s speech was more a roast of “When you guys told me you were getting married I thought I was seriously tripping! I thought you guys were already like 80 years into getting hitched!” While Daphne’s was more “I don’t know where I would be in my life if I didn’t have you.” Lou whispered her snarky comments on both speeches into the shell of Debbie’s ear the whole time. 

Everyone on the team badgered them about their vows for months after the wedding, but neither Debbie nor Lou gave up a word. Both of them decided that being caught in various states of dress and physical proximity by every member of the team was enough public intimacy, and they had half spoken half cried their vows to each other the morning of their wedding, before either of them had a spot of makeup on and directly before Tammy burst in and ushered Lou out of the room, yelling about how it was bad luck to see each other and weren’t Constance and Nine Ball supposed to be guarding Lou’s room anyway? Lou smirked through the last of her tears, Debbie having kissed most of them away as Lou did with hers, shared a knowing smile with her soon to be wife at the elaborate sneak that led to them sharing their bed against Tammy’s orders the night before. It wasn’t until 5-10 minutes after the door shut in her face that Lou had finally collected herself, and was ready to get dressed. 

The ceremony was short and sweet, and the reception was intimate but wired. Debbie and Lou sharing their dance was the quietest moment, even with Constance’s loud remarks and Nine Balls cheering. They were both lucky the couple was too far into their own world to hear them. 

“I love you.” Debbie said, simply, closing her eyes and letting Lou sway her in any direction she wanted. Constance sounded like she was Pride Month vlogging in the background. 

“I love you too, Debs.” Lou said, moving in to place a soft but lingering kiss on her wife’s lips. This time it wasn’t just Nine Ball who cheered. Lou rolled her eyes when the kiss broke, and was about to turn around and tell everybody to mind their own business when Debbie took both her cheeks and kept them looking at big brown eyes, pulling her in for a harder kiss, definitely not PG. It lasted until the end of the song, the whoops and hollers continuing, but Lou was left too stunned to call them out by the end, when Amy Winehouse faded and Debbie’s favorite club song “Dinero” by Jennifer Lopez came on after. All she could do was stare dumbly, releasing her wife’s hips as all the other girls swarmed the dance floor, watching Debbie Ocean sing and dance around with a smile on her face that was somehow more brilliant today than it was yesterday. 

A little while later, a pair of hands snuck into the pockets of Lou’s suitcoat from behind while she was standing at the bar. 

“Hi Baby.” Lou grinned, leaning back into the warm embrace of her new wife. “You want one?” She asked, gesturing to the whiskey she was pouring herself. 

“No thanks.” Debbie shook her head, moving her arms out of Lou’s pockets in order to allow her to turn around and face the party, before wrapping her arms around her again and laying her head in the blonde’s neck. “I’ve got all I need.” She announced, smiling, looking out on all their friends and nuzzling herself further into Lou. 

Lou was about to respond, either to call out the brunette for being so soft or to say something equally as soft and gay, you never knew, when Constance came running up to both of them. 

“Can I have five dollars?” She asked, talking a mile a minute. “My favorite falafel guy just pulled up on the other side of the park. Please?” She asked, when Lou and Debbie looked at her incredulously, smiling when Lou rolled her eyes but allowed Debbie to reach into one of her pockets and pull out some cash. 

“Honestly? We just stole 150 million dollars worth of diamonds.” Debbie reprimands. “You don’t have five dollars?” she asks with a pointed look, holding out a twenty dollar bill between her pointer and middle fingers, which Constance grabs excitedly. 

“Sorry Mom! Saving up for something cool!” She yells, already running off to the falafel truck. 

“I expect change!” Lou calls out in her low drawl, muttering under her breath as she watches all the girls follow Constance across the park. 

“When do we tell them we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow morning?” Debbie whispers, breaking her out of her grumpy reverie. 

“I was thinking tomorrow afternoon, from the beach.” Lou smirks, brushing her lips against Debbie’s cheek. 

“So there IS a beach!” Debbie yells, pointing a finger at the blonde. “Are you finally gonna tell me where we’re going?” She asks, excitedly, pouting slightly as Lou chuckles in response. 

“Sorry, baby.” She presses a kiss to Debbie’s ear. “Can’t ruin the surprise.” She smirks, running a couple fingers through her new wife’s hair.


	2. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone I decided to write a second chapter because I really like this concept (concept being Lou and Debbie being married like they're meant to be).

“You’re really irritating you know.” Lou muttered, rolling her eyes as she felt her new wife spread way too much SPF 50 across her shoulder blades. 

 

“I’m hurt, baby.” Debbie responded, deft fingers lathering the lotion around Lou’s back. “You’re pale, and I don’t want you to get too burnt for tonight’s activities.” She punctuates the words ‘tonight’s’ and ‘activities with two bites to Lou’s ear, before sneaking some sunblock up there as well, giggling as Lou calls that the last straw and squirms away in protest. 

 

Even through Lou’s glare, Debbie can’t help but bite her lower lip in a smile. Her wife. Her WIFE, looked so perfect in the sunlight of the Gold Coast. 

After a lot of thought, Lou had decided to surprise Debbie by taking her back to Australia for their honeymoon. At first, she wasn’t sure, because she had a lot of bad memories associated with the continent, there was a reason she’d left even for the bitter cold of New York after all. She considered Tahiti, Mauritius, and Bali as well, but none of them felt exactly right. Then one night, a couple weeks after Lou had proposed, she and Debbie laid in bed, the brunette resting her head on the blonde’s collarbone, absentmindedly playing with the rings on her fingers. 

 

“Do you ever miss home?” Debbie asked, breaking their reverent post coital silence. 

 

“I am home.” Lou answered definitively. 

 

“You know what I meant.” Debbie rolled her eyes, but smiled gently. “Australia.” She clarified,  poking Lou in the side after a beat and a half of her avoiding the question. “Do you miss it?” She looked up, big brown eyes looking into narrow blue. 

 

“Do you miss New Jersey?” Lou retorted, already knowing the answer. 

 

“That’s different.” Debbie had laughed dryly. 

 

“How so?” Lou prodded, threading a hand through Debbie’s hair. 

 

“New Jersey isn’t nice or lovely or pretty.” 

 

“And yet it made you.” Lou said sweetly, leaning in to press a kiss on her fiancee’s lips. 

 

“Ha. Flattery will get you nowhere. Answer me.” Debbie said, pulling away after a few seconds. 

 

“I don’t know, Debs.” Lou answered honestly, with a sigh. “Sometimes I do, I suppose. But the thought of going back…” she drifts off, and Debbie accepts this as a reasonable answer. 

 

“I understand, baby.” She nods, reaching up to press a kiss to the corner of Lou’s mouth. “Shame though.” She adds after, moving herself up to sit in her fiancee’s lap. “I can only imagine how good you’d look on a real beach.” She smirks, and Lou laughs then, grateful for the comic relief. She shakes her head slightly before leaning in and capturing Debbie’s lips in her own, and their conversation is all but forgotten. 

 

And it is, for a while, forgotten. But then it isn’t. And Lou can’t stop thinking about all the places she’d visited after she left home, and picturing the scenery with Debbie in it, as if the sight couldn’t get anymore fucking beautiful. And she starts to think about how maybe going back wouldn’t be so hard, if she went back to the good places, and if she had her girl by her side. 

 

And so there they stood, the sun transforming Lou’s mess of hair into a glowing fuzzy ball of light and warmth. Her eyes, though somewhat hidden under her grey aviators, squinted as she stared back at the love of her life. 

 

“What are you looking at, Jailbird?” Lou asked, regarding Debbie’s bottom-lip-bite-smoulder with a grin. 

 

“My wife.” Debbie answered slyly, throwing the sunscreen onto her towel and moving forward to press her lips against Lou’s, who for her part enjoyed the moment and pretended not to notice thin fingers traveling lower on her back, spreading the sunscreen that had gathered on her shoulders. Just as Debbie’s hands began traveling lower, after quickly rubbing in the remainder of the sunscreen, just as Lou opened her eyes and broke their kiss for a moment to check and make sure there were no trespassers on the private beach that was on their cottage, Debbie’s phone started ringing. They both shared a knowing look when they saw the facetime request from Constance. 

 

“Hello Constance.” Lou said, sitting down behind Debbie on her towel as she answered the call. 

 

“Mom? Dad? Are you guys at Brighton Beach??” Constance said, looking confused. 

 

“No way they went to the beach without us. They KNOW I love swimming.” said Rose in the background. 

 

“Guys. Please come home now. We’ve been starving all day!” Amita takes the phone from Constance’s hands to make her plea. 

 

“Hey!” Constance calls, watching helplessly from the couch as Daphne strolls in and takes her phone. 

 

“Lou? Debbie? It looks so clear there, where are you guys?” She asks, wondering why she’s never heard of a classy looking beach in New York City. 

 

“Well…” Debbie starts, looking at Lou to finish. 

 

“We’re on our honeymoon. Not saying where but--” 

 

“Australia.” Nine Ball says, not looking up from her laptop. 

 

“Okay yes, fine. Forgot you were there.” Lou says. “Anyway, like I said, honeymoon. There should be enough leftovers in the fridge to last until we get back, and if not, honestly my dears we’re all millionaires and you’re all perfectly capable of ordering pizza.” Lou says pointedly. What seems like a thousand voices all erupt at once after she finishes talking. 

 

“Okay, bye girls! Love you all!” Debbie sing songs before hanging up and throwing her phone back into her bag. 

 

“I think they took it well.” She says, leaning back into Lou’s black bikini clad body. 

 

“You might want to turn that off.” Lou says, regarding Debbie’s phone as she pokes her chin into Debbie’s collarbone from behind. 

 

Debbie picks up her phone, showing Lou the group chat notifications. 

 

**Daphne:** I can’t believe you guys went to AUSTRALIA WithOUT Us? 

 

**Amita:** I can’t believe I’m saying this but for once I’m with Daph.

 

**Tammy:** Have fun you two! Don’t get too burnt Lou!

 

**Constance:** Bring me back something cool!

 

**Nine Ball:** Dad did you leave any sauce for the chicken??????????????

 

The pair shared a quick laugh before Debbie shut her phone off, put it in her bag, and turned to face her wife, brushing some of the hair out of her face, all of her warm from the sun. 

 

“Thank you for bringing me.” Debbie says softly, despite the fact that they’re the only two people on the whole strip of crystal beach. 

 

“I can’t say more seriously that I wouldn’t want to be here with anybody else.” Lou smiles, pressing her forehead against Debbie’s. 

 

“I love you so, so much.” Debbie says, her voice shaking a bit, wrapping her arms around Lou’s neck. 

 

“I love you so so much too Debs.” Lou smiles, pressing their lips together for the one millionth time since they’d said ‘I do.’ 

 

(Actually Lou had said ‘fuck yeah’ and nobody was really sure what Debbie had said because she was crying pretty hard, but that’s inconsequential). 


End file.
